


¿es esto amor?; studoc

by murdocsslut



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gay, M/M, Phase One (Gorillaz), Pre-Gorillaz, Slash
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdocsslut/pseuds/murdocsslut
Summary: todas las situaciones que le hicieron preguntarse a stu¿es esto amor?cookies, 2020
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals & Stuart "2D" Pot, Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Kudos: 5





	1. lindo cuando duermes

La espalda de Stuart dolía, el colchón se hundía bajo él y Murdoc ocupaba mucho espacio en él debido a eso compartían una cercanía preocupante. Aquella noche Stuart no podía dormir, la situación en que vivían le molestaba, pero no creía que fuese una buena idea hablarle de eso a Murdoc en ese momento: él ya dormía desde hace bastante. Además no quería que comenzara a gritar, podría despertar a los gemelos raros que rondaban por los pasillos de Kong.

Stuart intentó recostarse de lado, se apoyo en su brazo izquierdo mirando hacia el mayor, cuando no estaba enojado o gritando se veía lindo. El peliazul sonrió y cerró sus ojos nuevamente intentando dormir. A Stuart le parecía muy curioso que para dormir tuviese que fingir estar durmiendo, abrió sus ojos con aquello en mente, cuándo le gustaría conversar de eso con Murdoc, se lamentó.

Soltó un bufido con cuidado de no hacerlo en voz muy alta. Volvió su negra mirada hacia Murdoc, realmente era adorable, 2D adoraba sus ojeras, lo hacían ver como alguien profundo e interesante, bohemio sin duda. En sí mismo solo lo hacían ver más muerto y miserable de lo que ya era. Qué triste, pensó, me gustaría hablar de eso con Murdoc.

Murdoc casi siempre lo hacía sentir mejor, sobre todo después del segundo accidente: Él le había salvado la vida, Stu le debía su alma a Murdoc.  
Durante un tiempo estuvo preocupado por sus abolladuras, ¿Se veían muy mal? ¿Debía usar lentes de contacto? ¿Debía visitar un doctor? No estaba seguro, pero Murdoc decía que se veían bien, que lo hacían lucir "guapo".

Stu sintió un repentino estremezón en su estómago y el rubor se asomó en sus mejillas; Murdoc sí que era guapo, pensó. Él lucía muy bien casi todo el tiempo, o bueno, al menos 2D sentía que lucía bien casi todo el tiempo.

Había muchas cosas de Murdoc que le gustaban a Stuart, esa misma madrugada había descubierto una nueva: el como dormía.  
Murdoc mientras dormía se veía tan tranquilo, sus mechones azabaches descansaban sobre su frente e incluso sus cuadradas cejas se alcanzaban a ver un poco. Qué intriga, las cejas de Murdoc. Siempre se había preguntado cómo se veían.

2D se acercó un poco más, tratando de no mover mucho la sábana que los cubría, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, estiró el brazo y lentamente levantó el cabello en su frente revelando sus cejas, cuadradas, largas, grandes y muy negras.

Qué lindo, pensó Stu y, cuando de a poco alejaba su extremidad, Murdoc se movió de su lugar, girando hacía la izquierda, justo en dirección al peliazul.  
Sintió su mano fría sobre la espalda y nuevamente, como si de terremoto se tratase, su estómago se agitó.

Qué situación más vergonzosa, estaba tan cerca de él que podía sentir el aroma a menta de la pasta dental mezclada con la cerveza barata qué bebió justo antes de caer dormido. 2D no estaba seguro si estaba ebrio o no, aunque de estarlo no se sorprendería.

Stu sabía que con un simple movimiento la mano de Murdoc volvería a su estado original, sobre su panza descansando, pero, por alguna razón, quería quedarse así un poco más. Cerró los ojos con calma y pensó en que no le desagradaría estar así con él a veces.

Pero, un momento, ¿No era eso extraño... Y un poco gay?  
No estaba seguro y su cabeza divagó en la idea de si él podía ser gay y no saberlo, luego de algunos segundos fue interrumpido por la voz balbuceante de Murdoc.

\--No... Stu no es un caballo... --y demás frases mezcladas con sonidos sin sentido. 2D no pudo evitar reír un poco en voz baja.

Luego volvió el silencio a la habitación y Stuart se enfocó nuevamente en el rostro del mayor, sus ojos cerrados pasivamente y su boca entreabierta, la calidez que su cuerpo emanaba.  
Tal vez Stuart pensaba en todas esas cosas porque aquella tarde Murdoc había tomado una ducha, tal vez eso lo volvió tan atractivo de pronto.

Stuart sonrió.

\--Stuart, no... está bien... guapo... --2D sintió un escalofrío subir por su columna vertrebal.

Estaba soñando con él, y en su sueño lo estaba llamando "guapo", qué tierno, pensó.

"Murdoc es muy lindo y tierno, es adorable, hasta podría besarlo"

Su corazón comenzó a latir con rápidez con esa idea en la cabeza, y finalmente, aunque no estaba seguro del todo, la idea recorrió su mente:

_**¿Es esto amor? ** __****_

_****_gracias por leer_ ** ** _


	2. mal sueño

Stuart había despertado en medio de la noche, seguía recostado sobre el viejo colchón en el piso, estaba seguro de que no podría volver a dormir. Estiró su brazo en busca de su viejo teléfono para ver la hora: 4:34 am. Sí que era temprano, vaya.

Ahora se sentía inquieto, ¿qué haría en todo ese tiempo? Murdoc soltó un quejido extraño, Stuart reaccionó y aquello de alguna manera logró calmarlo al menos un poco, su presencia lo hacía sentir a salvo. Y por supuesto que lo hacía; Murdoc había salvado su vida.

Stuart sintió un escalofrío en los pies, y, como si de una estaca se tratase, enterró su mirada en ellos. El cobertor no lograba cubrir sus pies por completo, al menos podía observar sus lindos calcetines nuevos. A veces odiaba ser tan alto, suspiró melancólico. Pero otras veces le gustaba, sonrió. Era gracioso ver a Murdoc desde arriba, aunque no era mucha la diferencia de altura, Stu pensaba que era muy tierno que Murdoc fuese más pequeño que él, considerando que era bastante mayor.

Aunque Murdoc era mayor, él se veía muy bien, pensaba Stuart, no lo decía de una manera extraña, "lo juro". Era más bien, tal vez, ¿admiración?

Por supuesto, admiración, Murdoc era una increíble persona...

Stuart solía pensar mucho las cosas, todo el tiempo. Podía pasar las tardes pensando en aquel pastelillo, que había visto en aquella vitrina hace 2 semana, y en Murdoc negándose a comprarlo, sin duda, muy triste. Aquella situación estaba definitivamente en su top 3 de peores cosas vividas con Murdoc. Aunque, bueno, no había vivido muchas cosas malas hasta ese entonces, las cosas podrían haber salido mucho peor, pensaba.

Murdoc, cierto. Estaba hablando consigo mismo en su cabeza sobre Murdoc, lo había olvidado, Stu solía olvidar las cosas muy seguido. Murdoc era digno de admirar, tocaba el bajo de maravilla. Él solía decir que Stuart tenía una bonita voz, "la voz de un ángel". Recordar eso, hizo sonrojar a Stu un poquito. Pero él pensaba que el tocaba el bajo de una forma bonita, sin duda eso es mil veces mejor que tener "una bonita voz"

Murdoc balbuceó algo extraño, inaudible, Stuart no entendió, pero se levantó un poco, pues el rostro de Murdoc parecía preocupado: sus cejas se veían tristes, como horrorizadas. Su respiración se agitó y de pronto abrió los ojos, después de pegar un grito, no muy alto.

\--¡Mu-Murdoc! --balbuceó preocupado 2D. Se acercó un poco a él sosteniendo su hombro. --Murdoc, ¿qué sucede? ¿estás bien? --que pregunta más estúpida, pensó después de decirla. Murdoc miró en su dirección con la misma expresión nerviosa de antes.

\--Stu... --dijo suavemente, se acercó un poco más a él, Stuart entró en pánico de pronto. Y lentamente se acercó para abrazarlo. Las mejillas de 2D ardieron como nunca, jamás había estado tan cerca de él, qué vergüenza. Lo abrazó de vuelta. --Stu, yo-

Pausó sus palabras, tomó aire con fuerza, se separó un poco de él. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca, Stuart podía ver cada detalle en su piel y las ligeras lágrimas bajó sus ojos. 

\--Yo- Lo siento, yo --repitió por tercera vez. --Tuve un horrible sueño --volvió a abrazarlo y suspiró sobre su cuello, Stuart se estremeció un poco. Murdoc se alejó nuevamente, mirando a su rostro.

\--Ah --la voz de 2D se quebró, solía pasarle cuando no hablaba en bastante tiempo. --Ah, Murdoc... Todo-Todo está bien, solo --dijo mirando a sus ojos. Estaba muy nervioso, nunca había pasado algo así antes, se preguntaba desde cuándo esto sucedía, tal vez cuántas pesadillas tuvo Murdoc mientras él estaba muy tranquilo durmiendo, se sintió como una mala persona. --Solo fue una pesadilla, todo está bien ahora...

Murdoc suspiró, había sudado un poco. Limpió sus lágrimas con su brazo y se recostó, Stuart imitó su acción. Miraba hacía el techo en silencio, su respiración estaba de a poco más calmada. 

2D estaba preocupado, se sentía triste por lo que había pasado, solo quería abrazar a Murdoc y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, su rostro hizo una triste expresión.

\--2D, yo --nuevamente pausó. --Podría- ¿Podrías simplemente estar junto a mí esta noche? --Stuart sintió que su corazón se derretía, pues Murdoc era muy lindo, tan lindo que dolía.

\--¡Ah! --reaccionó un par de segundos más tarde, la mirada de Murdoc estaba clavada en su rostro. Lo sentía arder. -- Sí-sí, por supuesto, claro que sí...

Stuart suspiró suavemente para calmar todo el nerviosismo que tenía dentro, aunque aquello no sirvió de mucho. Nuevamente su corazón dio un salto, justo después de que Murdoc se acurrucara a su lado. 2D sintió que su vista se nublaba, si no se calmada estaba seguro de que iba a desmayarse.

Se volteó en dirección a él, Murdoc era tan lindo que dolía, sentía que en su estómago saltaba de un lado a otro una pelota. Realmente quería abrazarlo.

Lo sintió sorber sus mocos, aquello no era asqueroso, era adorable. Movió su mano en camino a la cabeza de Murdoc, sintió su cabello bajó su piel y lo acarició. Murdoc miró en su dirección.

Todo parecía irreal, era tal como aquella película romántica que habían visto en la tv hace un par de días. Qué vergonzoso, pensó 2D.

\--Murdoc, está bien --dijo avergonzado, con su rostro en el punto de ebullición. --No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí y todo va a estar bien... ¿sí?

\--Gracias... --respondió con la voz más dulce que Stu había escuchado nunca.

El dolor en su estómago se incrementó y sintió que en un segundo las larvas en su interior se convertían en capullos y luego en las mariposas más bellas que había visto en su vida. ¿Qué era esa sensación tan extrañamente agradable?

¿Era, tal vez, amor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> divago mucho en los pensamientos de 2D, podría escribir miles de palabras solo con un tema, perdón.
> 
> la diferencia de alturas entre stu y mudz es de 12 centímetros.


End file.
